I Got You
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Derek hates what he sees Emily going through and decides he's going to be there for her. Will the one person who understands what Derek is doing really understand? Was originally going to be a one shot but will be a 3 shot. Rated T for language.
1. What About Love

A/N: This is another one shot and once again I'm trying different pairings… LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: What about Love – Heart

Emily was sick and tired of crying her eyes out over the man that she loved and who did not love her back. She was tired of hurting and tired of letting him know how much she was hurting because of him. She decided that while they all went out tonight that tonight was the night she was going to show him that she was no longer willing to be there for him when he needed her because all he ever did was hurt her in the end. She was worth more than that. She wanted more than that.

She looked in the mirror once she finished getting ready and was happy with how she looked. She had on a tight skirt with a red halter top. She had her hair up and her makeup done perfectly. She smiled a little but also noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes. She shrugged and thought well there was nothing she could do about that. She walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. After grabbing the little purse she was taking with her she headed out. Thankfully she had called a cab to come and pick her up to take her. She knew that she was going to end up getting plastered tonight so she didn't want to take her car.

Derek was already sitting at the table with the rest of the team but he kept glancing at the door. He was waiting on Emily to get here. He needed to see her and hear her voice so that he knew she was truly alright and not just giving lip service to the words I'm fine.

His eyes opened wide when he saw her finally walk into the bar. Without saying anything to the team he got out of his seat and walked to her and pulled her into his arms and bent his head to kiss her cheek. He smiled when he pulled back because he could see a genuine smile on her face. It wasn't one of the ones she had given earlier today that didn't reach her eyes and it wasn't one that was fake.

"You look amazing Princess. Are you sure you want to be here tonight?" Derek said. He knew everything that had been going on and he was worried about her.

Emily looked up at Derek and smiled. "I have to do this which means I have to be here. I'm fine honey I promise."

Derek nodded and then bent down and whispered in her ear "Stay close to me Princess. I'll keep you safe."

Emily smiled again and leaned into Derek. Her eyes met those of her team members and she kept her smile firmly in place. Right this second she didn't care what any of them thought.

Derek pulled out a chair for Emily and said "Princess what do you want to drink tonight?"

Emily decided that she was going to flirt with Derek and said "I'd like sex on the beach honey and a shot of tequila please."

Derek's eyes twinkled and he said "Princess if you want sex on the beach just give me the word and I'll find us a beach somewhere."

Emily laughed but her laughter cut off when she heard someone clear their throat and she looked over and saw Hotch looking at her in shock. She just looked at him for a minute and then turned towards JJ who was sitting across from her and started talking.

Derek stood at the bar watching Emily has he waited on the two drinks she wanted. He could tell that she wasn't having as much fun as she pretended that she was and his heart broke for her. His eyes sought out one other person and found that the person's eyes were on Emily. His head started turning over ideas but then he dismissed it. He didn't want to see Emily get hurt anymore than she already has been. His eyes sought out one other person and his own heart broke because she was eyeing someone out on the dance floor.

When he was finally handed the drinks he had ordered he made his way back towards the table with the team. He sat the drinks down in front of Emily with a smile and then sat down beside her before he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her over closer to him and then he bent his head and kissed her on the head. He wanted to make sure that she knew he was there for her.

Emily tossed her shot of tequila down her throat and then took a big drink of her sex on the beach. She heard a song start and it was a slow one that she loved so she looked over at Derek who was watching her closely.

Derek was watching Emily and when she looked over at him when the song started he stood up and said "Come on Princess let's go dance."

Emily smiled a little and put her hand in Derek's and let him help her up and then followed him out to the dance floor. She sighed when he pulled her into him and started swaying to the music. She was happy that he was the one facing the team and that she had her back to them.

Derek looked over Emily's shoulder and saw that Penelope and Hotch were both watching him and Emily dancing. He saw that Hotch was angry but he didn't really care. He couldn't stand his own boss right now because of what he had done. He looked into Penelope's eyes and saw the way she was watching him. He sent her a smile which she returned.

"Emily are you sure that what you did earlier today was the best for you?" Derek asked as they danced.

Emily looked up at Derek and said even as tears filled her eyes "I did what I had to do Derek. I can't keep going through this. I have came to the conclusion that love is not all it is cracked up to be. I'm just going to do what I want to do and not worry about love anymore."

At Emily's words Derek's heart broke for her. "But Princess what about love? You will find someone who loves you and that you will love back."

Emily shook her head and laid her head on his shoulder and said "All love does is hurt a person Derek. I'm done with love. I mean hell look you love Penelope and she doesn't even believe that you do. You know Derek I want you and Pen to get together. You both are in love with one another."

Derek sighed. "I want to be with my Baby Girl but I just don't know how too."

Emily leaned her head back and looked up at Derek and said "I have a feeling that just by flirting with me it will make her see that if she doesn't act soon she could lose you. You two are perfect for one another Derek. You just need to make her realize it too."

Derek looked back at the table and saw that Penelope was getting up and coming towards them and he said "Here comes Pen."

Emily smiled and said "Give her a chance Derek. You two are meant to be together."

Derek smiled and brushed his lips across Emily's head and said "I don't want to leave you alone tonight. Tonight was supposed to be about you and me making you feel better. I don't want to just drop you."

Emily smiled and made Derek turn around to where she was the one facing the table. She smiled when she saw Pen coming towards them slowly. She really hoped that these two would get it together tonight.

"Derek it's alright. I'll be fine with Dave, JJ, and Spencer." Emily said.

Derek frowned and shook his head. "It's not happening Em."

Emily smiled at Penelope and said "So have you finally figured it out that he truly loves you?"

Penelope blushed and said "I know he does because even when he was dancing and talking to you he kept looking at me. I also know why he is doing what he is and I wanted to come out here and tell him to keep on doing what he is. I love you Derek but tonight Emily needs you and Emily I don't want you fighting me on this. Make the son of a bitch realize that he fucked up."

Derek laughed and said "Thank you Baby Girl for understanding."

Penelope smiled. "Of course Hot Stuff. But why don't you two come back to the table for now? It looks like Em could use another drink anyways."

Emily laughed and said "Pen you are evil."

Penelope smirked. "Of course I am my raven haired beauty. The boss man deserves to think that you are moving on and Derek is the perfect one for the job."

Emily laughed and said "What did you say to Hotch before you came out here? He looks like he is about to blow a gasket."

Penelope looked over her shoulder and saw the anger on Hotch's face and laughed. "Oh I just told him I was coming out here to tell you two what a great couple you made."

Emily shook her head and Derek said "What do you want to drink this time Princess?"

Emily thought about it and said "I'd like three shots of tequila."

Derek nodded and kissed Emily on the cheek and headed towards the bar while Penelope and Emily made their way back to their seats at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


	3. Why does it hurt so bad

A/N: I know that it has been forever since I've updated this story… I just haven't felt up to it but I had an idea for it so here we go… LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song…

Prompt: Why Does it Hurt so Bad – Babyface

Emily slid into her seat and smiled at Penelope who chuckled and said "So Emily are you and Derek doing anything after you two leave the bar tonight?"

Emily's eyes went wide but then she remembered the plan and smiled at Penelope again. "Actually I think Derek said something about us going back to his place tonight."

JJ looked at Emily in shock. "Why are you going back with Derek to his place? I didn't know you two were together."

Emily just gave JJ a smile. "Well we talked all day and found out we had quite a bit in common and decided to give it a shot."

Hotch was shocked at what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that Emily was moving on. It hurt him more than he thought it would.

He looked up when he saw Derek set Emily's drink in front of her and then he did a double take. His mouth dropped open when he saw that Derek had set three shots of tequila in front of Emily. He looked over at Derek and glared at him. Didn't Derek know that Emily wouldn't be able to walk if she did those three shots of tequila like he knew it?"

Derek saw Hotch glaring at him and he had to bite down on his tongue to keep from laughing. He knew what Hotch was thinking and he was happy that Hotch did seem to care about Emily. He just wanted to make sure that Hotch got his head out of his ass and realized that he very well could lose Emily if he didn't own up to what he was feeling. He looked over at Penelope and saw that she was smirking and he gave her a nod. He did laugh when Penelope nodded back at him.

Emily downed all three shots of tequila in a row and felt great. She looked over at Hotch and her heart just about stopped. Her eyes caught his and she quickly looked away because if she didn't she would give into temptation and she couldn't afford to do that again. She didn't want to hurt anymore. She was tired of hurting. She was tired of letting him hurt her.

As a song came on she looked at Derek and said "Dance with me again?"

Derek grinned and nodded. "Of course I will dance with you princess."

Emily grinned and let Derek pull her up and out of her seat because the world was slightly spinning. As she started to walk she lost her balance but Derek caught her and she gave him a sassy smile as she wiggled her hips as they made their way to the dance floor.

As soon as she was in Derek's arms tears filled her eyes as she looked at him. "I'm tired of being hurt Derek. I love him so much. Why does it hurt so bad to even act like I'm moving on?"

Derek sighed and pulled Emily closer to him. "It hurts princess because you love him. If you're really serious about moving on then you need to do it. But if you know for a fact that your heart belongs to him then you and him both need to sit down and talk Emily. I love you and I hate seeing you like this. Something needs to give and something needs to change. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't keep letting him hurt you even if he isn't meaning to hurt you."

Emily put her head on Derek's shoulder and let the tears fall. "I know Derek believe me I know. Anytime I try to talk he shuts me out. I love him with my whole heart and soul but I refuse to keep going around in circles. He needs to figure out what it is that he wants because I'm not going to wait around for forever. I can't afford to wait around for forever. I thought that coming here tonight was the right thing but now I'm not so sure."

Derek looked over Emily's shoulder and saw Hotch glaring at him and Emily. "Princess, I think it was the right thing. Hotch loves you and I think he is finally realizing just how much he loves you. I bet by the end of the night he'll be on his knees begging you to forgive him. If in the next hour he doesn't make a move I promise you that I'll take you home."

Emily nodded and looked Derek in the eyes. "Thank you Derek. Thank you so much for being here for me."

Derek kissed Emily's head and said "I wouldn't be anywhere else. And Emily heads up. Hotch is heading our way."

Derek watched as Hotch made his way over to him and Emily. He had to hide the smile that was threatening to come out because he knew why Hotch was coming this way. He knew that it was going to pay off for Emily now. If it didn't and if Hotch said one thing wrong or did one thing to hurt Emily again he knew that he wouldn't hurt Hotch.

"May I cut in?" Hotch asked.

Derek looked at Emily. "It's your choice Princess."

Emily looked at Hotch and sighed in resignation. "Fine you can finish this dance but that is it."

Hotch nodded and gently pulled Emily out of Derek's arms and into his. He sighed as he felt her stiffen up in his arms. He knew that he was going to have to confess how he felt to her or he was going to lose her to Morgan and he didn't want that.


	4. Anytime

A/N: This is the last chapter… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song…

Prompt: Anytime – Brian McKnight

Hotch pulled Emily into his arms and leaned his head back so that he could look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Emily. I've been such a jackass and a jerk to you. I love you and I'm sorry I haven't told you before now."

Emily's mouth dropped open and she sputtered "You…love…me? How in the hell can you love me Hotch?"

Hotch furrowed his eyebrow. "What do you mean how can I love you? I've loved you since the first time I kissed you! I was just too scared to tell you. Damn it Emily why do you think I've been acting the way I am? I don't enjoy seeing you hurt regardless of what you believe. You can't be happy with Morgan like you could be with me."

Emily glared up at Hotch. "You don't know that Hotch. At least Derek treats me well and is there for me. He doesn't hurt me and then expect me to come back to him!"

Hotch shook his head. "I'm sorry for hurting you Emily. Damn it haven't you ever loved someone so much that it scared you? I feel as if my whole life revolves around you and that scares me. I feel guilty because I love you more than I ever loved Haley! My God Emily I'd die for you or kill for you."

Emily's mouth dropped open again as Hotch's words registered with her. She saw the truth shining in his eyes. She knew that every word he spoke was the truth. It sent her heart soaring.

She looked at Hotch with all the love she felt shining in her eyes. "I love you too Hotch. Yes, I've love someone so much that it scares me. I love you so much that it scares me all the time. But if you want us to work you need to quit pushing me away. I can't keep going through that. Every time you push me away part of my heart breaks."

Hotch nodded and pulled Emily to him and gave her a tender kiss right before Penelope said "So did you two work out your differences now?"

Emily laughed and looked at Penelope. "Yes, Pen we have and we owe it all to you and Derek."

Derek looked at Hotch and said "Mind if I cut back in? Don't worry man I'm not poaching on your woman. If you haven't figured it out by now I have my own woman."

Hotch nodded and traded partners with Derek but stayed close to Emily and Derek and he heard Derek say "So are you happy now Princess?"

Emily looked at Derek and smiled. "Yes, I am and I owe it to you and Penelope. Thank you so much Derek. If it wasn't for you I doubt if Hotch and I would have worked things out."

Derek smiled at Emily. "Anytime Emily anytime. I can't have my Princess hurt or upset. Plus you and Hotch are truly made for one another."

Emily blushed and said "Why do you think that Derek?"

Derek laughed. "Emily you are the other half to each other. I can tell just by looking at you two. You are both so in love that it isn't even funny. I'm just glad that Hotch realized it before it was too late. I just want to see you happy and if he is what makes you happy then all the power to him."

Emily nodded. "He does make me happy. Well he makes me happy when he isn't making me sad."

Derek laughed. "Well I don't think you will have to worry about that anymore Em. He truly loves you. It just took almost losing you to make him realize what he had."

Emily smiled and threw her arms around Derek. She was very happy to have a friend like him. She wasn't sure what she would do if she didn't have him as a friend.


End file.
